A Swimming Adventure
by FangedLeaf
Summary: What hasn't Bella done since she came to Forks? What can she do that Edward has never seen?  But most importantly, what is Bella in for?
1. Chapter 1

A Swimming Adventure

**A/N I will try to update as soon as possible, but I am very new at this whole writing thing. I have never been one of those people who can just crank out top notch stories. I need time.**

BPOV

I awoke to a cold sensation running along my neck. Opening my eyes to see Edward's nose skimming the base of my throat, I involuntarily gasped. I long for the day when I won't be stuck speechless by his crooked smile or shimmering hair.

''Human minute," I declared as I attempted to spring out of bed. Unfortunately, my legs had yet to wake up and I went tumbling toward the floor, only to be caught be a pair of pale stone cold hands.

"What would you do without me Bella?" my savior said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Learn to like the floor," I replied as I marched into the bathroom.

While I let the cool shower water stream over, I thought about how my life had changed since I moved to Forks. For one I had a gorgeous vampire boyfriend whom I loved to world's end. I also had a second family and a best friend.

My thoughts began to drift to everything I had given up since coming to Forks. I really did miss my mother, even if I didn't think about it all the time. Phoenix also held things that Forks never could, like the sun. Walking back into my bedroom, I flopped down on the bed and heaved a great sigh.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Is there a swimming pool around here?"

He came up behind me and sat on the bed. "I don't know, Bella. I would assume so. Why do you ask?" His golden eyes bored into mine, once again making incoherent thoughts impossible.

"Ahhh… no reason," I managed to force out after a long moment.

"Come on Bella. You know I'll find out eventually."

I really didn't want to tell him that I used to be a swimming fanatic. I'm so out of practice. In all of my time in Forks, I haven't even looked at a pool. I guess I'll just have to ask Alice instead. Knowing her, she has probably already bought me a bathing suit. Just thinking about the type of suit Alice would try to force me into caused a blush to rise to my cheeks.

I felt Edward staring at me curiously. "Why won't you tell me, Bella?"

I flinched. "Like you said, you'll find out eventually.'' My hands flew to my mouth. Did I really just say that? I turned away blushing furiously, but not before I registered the look of surprise in Edward's face.

After an awkward moment, Edward chuckled. "What are we going to do about that temper of yours," he said as he enveloped me in a gentle embrace. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time until he murmured, "Time for school."

**Flames are welcome. Please do me a favor and hit the button at the bottom of the page. It helps me update faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

Swimming Fic

**Sorry for the long wait! I used to write during study hall but I didn't have one this year. I am finally getting back on my feet and I will be writing more! **

Previously

_We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time until he murmured, "Time for school."_

Chapter 2

When we finally arrived at dreary Forks High, Alice handed me a package as soon as Edward left to get our books for the day.

"Alice what's this?" I asked, even though I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I knew.

"You don't know? Silly, it's your new bathing suit!'

I starred down at the brown paper bag with an expression akin to horror. "Please tell me this isn't a bikini Alice…"

Alice adorned an expression of the utmost shock. "Of course not Bella! I was going to buy you one and then I had a vision of you burying in the pile of clothes you're giving to the homeless shelter next week. I couldn't have that so I decided to start you slowly. This is a very modest pale purple tankini **(like a bikini except the top is almost full length)** \. Who knows, by the end of the summer you might even be wearing a proper suit." With a devious expression on her pretty pixie face she was off, just as the warning bell sounded signaling for students to report to first period rang.

I spent the first class of the day wondering just what kind of bathing suit Alice would call modest. I'd seen the kinds of things the Cullen women wore at the beach when Edward showed me the family photo album that Alice had compiled a few years back. I blanched at just the though of wearing something so revealing. My face would be brighter than Alice's favorite fire engine red shirt if I even had to try on such a suit!

On my way to study hall, Alice caught up to me once again. "Get over it Bella! Moping doesn't suit you. It's just a suit! Since I saw you doing laps, I even made sure it was one of those special competition two pieces. I might even have to get myself one, with a few modifiers…" she trailed off thoughtfully. (**AN Competition suits** **are extremely tight, especially the two pieces. They usually aren't** **built for looks but for stability. However there are some very pretty ones.** )

"If you don't like it, don't worry, this one was the only one that I could find before school. I'll have you a better, more attractive one by tomorrow. "

I gulped. "Is this really necessary, Alice?"

With a mischievous twinkle in her golden eyes Alice replied, "_Of course_ it is Bella. Anyway I'm _sure_ Edward would love to see you in a bikini. Why I think the man in him would even settle for a tankini!"

I was blushing bright red when I saw Edward walking toward me, completely oblivious of our conversation. Alice let out a laugh and we and a very bewildered Edward walked off to class.

oooOOOooo

The rest of the school day passed without mishap. Biology tests were handed back and I was quite pleased with my 99 that is, until I saw Edward's 100 despite his attempt to hide his grade. But soon all worries faded to the back of my mind as I considered how to get away from Edward so I could go swimming.

Luckily for me, Alice ran up to Edward and began whispering furiously in his ear. Edward's eyes widen momentarily, but he quickly regained his composure. Alice then danced away as quickly as she had come, leaving us alone.

"So what was that all about?" I asked my personal prince charming.

"Alice says that I need to accompany her this afternoon or the consequences will be dire." Edward's topaz eyes turned sad. "I won't be able to come over till this evening, I'm sorry."

I tried to hide my relief as Edward would immediately be suspicious. "I'll just look forward till tonight then," I said with a meager smile. "The temperature is supposed to drop tonight, so don't be surprised if my window is shut. It definitely won't be locked. I would never want to keep you out."

Edward smiled down at me, chastely kissed my cheek, and drove me home. After a very deep kiss and an extremely reluctant goodbye, Edward and his stupid shiny Volvo drove off into the perpetual mists that surround Forks. I went inside, packed my new suit and a faded towel, quickly scribbled a note for Charlie telling him where I was, and clumsily got into my truck. I was ready to test the waters of Forks.

**Reviews are always welcome! Happy summer!**


End file.
